Mayday!
by Aeriel of Isternes
Summary: Thatchel! What happens when you put demons, dragons, humans, and an elf or two on an Airplane? Chaos! What happens when you poison the food? This story! Will eventually have a second chapter. Eventually.


A/N: Okay, folks, here's my entry in aquajogger's Thatchel wave! Yay! This is a parody of the movie Airplane! and will be more than one chapter long

* * *

**The white zone is for immediate loading and unloading. There is no stopping in the white zone.**

A taxi skidded through the streets of Draqueen, breaking speed limits and running red lights until it finally parked halfway on the curb at the airport.

Thatz jumped out of the taxi, and was just about to go into the airport when another human got into the car. "Raseleane Street, please."

-**The white zone is for immediate loading and unloading. There is no stopping in the white zone.-**

"Okay, but can you wait?' Thatz asked irritably.

The human shrugged. Thatz, never one to give up the opportunity for money, turned on the meter and rushed into the airport.

**The white zone is for immediate loading and unloading. There is no stopping in the red zone.**

Kitchel paced forward determinedly towards the gate.

**-The white zone is for immediate loading and unloading. There is no stopping in the white** **zone.-**

"Hello, we would like you to have this flower from the Demon Support Groups. Would you care to make a donation?"

"No, but thank you anyway." Kitchel said cheerfully.

**The red zone is for immediate loading and unloading. There is no stopping in the red zone.**

**-No, the white zone is for immediate loading and unloading, and there is no stopping in the white zone.**

**Listen, buddy, don't get into your white zone shit again.**

Thatz raised his eyes at the loudspeakers. "Oh-kay…."

**-George, we all know what this is about. You want me to get an abortion!-**

"Hello, we would like you to have this flower from the Demon Support-" Thatz yanked his jacket off while the demon was still talking.

"Kitchel!" Thatz raced after her.

"Thatz!" Kitchel gasped.

"I got your note. I guess you wanted me to read it later." Thatz said dryly.

Kitchel sighed. "Look, I can't go on like this. You have to stop living in the past! Get yourself a job and move on."

"They wouldn't hire me. Not with my war record."

Kitchel smacked her forehead in annoyance. "It's your record _after_ the war that's hurting you. Not one job that shows you can accept any responsibility."

"I'll change, Kitchel!" Thatz pleaded.

"Finally, I can't live with a man who eats everything in the fridge! I need to eat, Thatz!" Kitchel snapped and stalked down the hallway.

Thatz turned to the nonexistent movie camera. "Is it my fault I need to eat too?"

Lyokulon lounged around the airport.

-Captain Over, there's a call for you on the white courtesy phone.

Lyokulon glanced up and walked over to the courtesy phones to pick up the red one.

"No, the white phone."

So he picked up the white one this time.

-Captain Over, the white phone please.

"I've got it!" he yelled.

-Thank you

"Hello, Captain Over?"

"Yes"

"This is Doctor Kai-stern Mayo speaking. There's a little girl on your flight to Costa Rica named Fiji. She's scheduled for a heart transplant and we've found a donor."

You might want to note than while he was talking, the heart in front of him was bouncing up and down.

"Captain Over, there's a Mr. Hamm to speak to you on the rye line."

"All right, give me Ham on rye, hold the Mayo."

Ringleys used the bright light things to direct the plane to the left, towards its gate.

"Hey Ring, where's the forklift?" Cenozura shouted.

"What? It's over there," Ringleys waved the light thingys towards the direction he meant "by the lobby!"

CRASH!

Ringleys and Cenozura winced as the plane smashed into the glass window around the lobby.

Thatz dashed up to the counter (er, where you buy plane tickets). "Is Kitchel Ninjin part of the flight crew on the plane to Costa Rica?"

Shian checked the computer screen. "Let me see….Why yes, she is on board."

Thatz took a deep breath and gulped. "One ticket to Costa Rica, please."

She typed that up. "Smoking or non-smoking?"

"Smoking."

Shian handed him a ticket with steam coming off it. "Here, enjoy your flight."

Thatz raised an eyebrow at the literally smoking ticket, then shrugged and ran off to find the plane.

There it was. Shiny red and white metal, smooth, sleek, it's elegant wings spread. The airplane.

Thatz stared at it in awe. He traced the two scars on his left cheek as the memories came back to him.

"_Thatz!" Cesia shouted. Swords were ringing in the air as Rath and Nadil fought over her. "Thatz, the decision is yours!"_

"_Is yours!"_

"_Is yours!"_

_Thatz steered the plane towards them and dropped the bomb._

Thatz shivered at the memory, but took a deep breath and joined the line of people waiting to go aboard.

Fiji beamed up at Gil. "Oh, Mommy this is so exciting!"

Gil smiled down at her. "Yes, Fiji." He would help her in any way……

Even if it involved dressing up in drag. Like he was now.

"I'm so sorry I have to go." Nohiro said tearfully. "I'm sure we'll meet again."

"Nohirooo!" Miyabi sobbed and glomped him.

"Let him get on board, miss." Ruwalk reprimanded from the sidelines.

Miyabi stepped back and Nohiro got on board, but kind of defeated the purpose by staying by the plane door and leaving the plane door _open._

Jeez, how careless can you be?

The plane started to move down the runway.

"Goodbye, darling!" Nohiro called.

Miyabi began running after the plane. "Have your picture taken as soon as you get there! And send it to me!"

"I will! Here!" Nohiro threw something to her.

Miyabi caught it while still running "Your watch! Wait, you're going to need this!"

"It's okay! It doesn't work!"

"Nohiro!" Miyabi shouted, while not noticing she was knocking things over.

"Goodbye, Miyabi!" Nohiro shouted.

The plane began to ascend.

"Yaaaaah!" The door was still open, so as the plane rose, Nohiro slipped and fell off.

"Eeeek!" Miyabi shrieked.

A/N: And that concludes the first chapter! Chapters are to come as frequently as I can manage (which is hopefully quite frequently), and by the way this is a parody of the movie "Airplane!". This will be different though, since it's Dragon Knights after all. Next chapter: Stayin' Alive


End file.
